Vincent Universe
Vincent Universe '''is the main protagonist of the ''Stickman Universe ''series as well as the main protagonist of the ''Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer ''side-series. Vincent is a 17-years-old sophomore college student attending Pearlshore World University, and was formerly both the user of Red Rose and leader of the Universe Crew. Appearance Vincent's main color is red, he has cyan-blue eyes that used to glow when empowered with Red Rose. It also seems that he has a bit of a girlish face that some of the cast in the series have noted before. This is proven whenever he crossdresses, where suddenly becomes a believable girl. Vincent Universe -- anime design 1.png|Vincent's second anime design (Age 12 to 15) Vincent_Universe_--_anime_design_4.png|Vincent's third anime design (Age 16 onward) Vincent has over four anime designs over the course of the series, each from a certain point in his life and one as his female self. His first anime design as a kid has him with short messy black hair, with his sideburns tucked behind his ears, though later he overlaps them on his ears in Chapter II - Part 7 onward. Though the locks of his hair have begun to grow consistently as time passes, but they become shorter again as Vincent has them cut off-screen. His second anime design from Chapter I and III onward, however, his hair has grown longer, with his bangs reaching his nose and the locks on his hair slightly overlapping his eyes. The lock of his hair that points upward is also a little longer than it was when he was a kid. His third design at the end of Chapter V - Part 6, Vincent has styled his hair differently now where, at the start of Chapter VI, his bangs no longer reach his nose or overlap his eyes, although his sideburns are now longer and completely cover his ears (in certain images, they cover most of it). His hair that points upward is now shorter as well. His hair style also appears messier than before, but also neater and well combed. As Viridiane, however, his hair becomes long and reaches until her waist and gains a rather busty chest size, in which he becomes easily embarrassed of whenever noted, and his eyes become lighter, almost the same as his stick figure counterpart. As his female alter-ego, he seems to have more a tomboyish appearance, opposite his actual self, and he wears three red hair clips on the left. The sides of his hair, however, completely cover his ears. Vincent has a fondness for jackets, as most of his clothing to be a variation of it from a vest jacket to a hoodie jacket. The coloring of his clothes usually have red in them and his most prominent clothing are his red jacket and red and black hoodie. Throughout his age, Vincent has had at least one attire he is seen the most wearing: When he was a kid in Chapter II, he prominently wore a red and white shirt, sometimes wearing it under a grey hoodie. In Chapter I, III and IV, he was usually shown wearing a red vest jacket with a white fixed collar over a black and white undershirt. In Chapter V, he started wearing a red and black hoodie over a grey tank top. And in Chapter VI, he wears a white shirt with a red line on the chest, he also alternates wearing it under a light grey hoodie or his red and black hoodie. Personality TBA History Chapter I '''Part 1 Two months after graduating from elementary school, Vincent heads to Hope City High School to start his new day as a high schooler. Walking inside his classroom, however, Vincent feels alone due to nobody in his class being someone he recognizes, noting to himself how he wishes his friends from the Mystery Club were around. 'Chapter II' 'Part 1' A week after starting in first grade at Maxima Elementary School, Vincent wonders what activities he can do to get people to acknowledge him, reminiscing of the entire week where he had unintentionally humiliated himself in front of other students and got picked on over it. On the following Monday, Vincent asks Mrs. Levi, his teacher, what things students like him can do to interact better with other students. Mrs. Levi suggests that he join a club, especially ones that he may share interests or hobbies with. Vincent is, however, unable to find any club that can help him be respected, as well as failing to get accepted into the Soccer Club due to the members not wanting him with them, labeling him a "loser". 'Chapter III' 'Part 1' 'Chapter IV' 'Chapter V' 'Part 1' 'Chapter VI' 'Part 1' Powers and Abilities 'Red Rose' Vincent's most powerful, trademark and known power of all. Red Rose is a demon-like right arm that is the manifestation of Vincent's inner power. Red Rose possess superhuman strength, invulnerability, grants its host high levels of endurance and is capable of automatically regenerating any wound, be it a minor or nearly fatal injury. It's strength can be shown by it manifesting through a large, spectral arm that Vincent can use to lift, move and/or throw heavy objects, pull himself to any object or people or shield himself from other attacks. It is extremely invulnerable, as it can, combined with its supernatural strength, block any attack directly without taking in any sort of damage. Swords can not cut through it, bullets con not pierce through it, nor explosives can harm it, even more so with other sort of attacks. The claws of Red Rose can also be used by Vincent to pierce through objects and even use it during combat, though he has stated that he prefers not to, either by accident or on purpose. The protruding sharp elbow can also be used, but, like the claws, Vincent does not use them during combat, citing it as a "cheap move". Red Rose has a very supernatural aura to it that emits whenever Vincent focuses his mind onto it, demonstrating a sort of link to the power he has and can very much channel his energy both into and from it. Red Rose is constantly glowing through the light blue energy that can be seen within it, which can be linked from a few factors. The first being the one mentioned above; it may glow whenever Vincent focuses his energy into it and manifest its strength and power during combat. It can also glow even brighter even focuses harder and channels whatever energy he has in himself through it in order to perform much more powerful attacks. It also seems to glow brighter upon being close to any powerful object, such as the Divine Weapons, it will glow even more when coming into physical contact with them, although after a couple of seconds, the light will go back to its usual glow. Red Rose can also glow more whenever Vincent enters a certain state of mind, such as either sorrow or anger, or any type of emotion to be more precise. Red Rose has also demonstrated to be able to transfer its and Vincent's own energy to others through physical contact, so long as anything it has come in contact with has a certain amount of lost energy. It is also capable of absorbing energy itself, and if done so, it will further strengthen its own power and give Vincent the advantage. However, it has been shown that if it takes on too much energy that Vincent can't normally take in, it will begin to lose control of the stored power it has absorbed and will cause an effect known as "Exceed" to start. Exceed will only happen if Vincent's natural limit in being able to control Red Rose's power has become excessive, thus a need to unleash the excess energy will occur, with Vincent starting to lose control over it and will act on its own. Vincent has, however, shown to be able control Red Rose when it enters Exceed for a fair amount of time, sometimes using this to his advantage when in combat. Another effect that Red Rose has is the dangerous "Overexceed", which will only occur if the excessive amount of power that Red Rose had has become way too much and will cause it to become unstable. This will only occur during Exceed, where Vincent continues to absorb too much energy and has not yet unleashed it; if he continues for too long than the given time he has, Red Rose will begin to go out of control, only this time, will overwhelm Vincent and cause him to go berserk. It will mindlessly unleash its overloading power on anything on sight, be it objects or people or both. It also seems to cause Vincent physical pain during this phase, and it is has now been known that the only way to stop Overexceed is to either allow the excessive energy to be let out or to knock Vincent out; the latter being a harder task than it seems. Though Red Rose does save Vincent from fatal injuries, such as being stabbed through his heart, it can not protect him from being directly killed through decapitation, his brain being destroyed and it can not grow back any of his severed limbs, as told by Jay. Oracle Fantasia has also revealed that, while Vincent has been able to further tap Red Rose's power and become stronger with it, she had said that "there is still much more to Red Rose than you think you may know", leading some to believe that Vincent has not yet reached Red Rose's most powerful and highly likely true potential. However, it was later revealed that the sole reason as to why Vincent couldn't control Red Rose during Overexceed is because of Vincent's subconscious fear of it overwhelming him with too much power and his own self-doubt in himself, leading Red Rose fluctuate inconsiderably without notice. Vincent has been able to control Exceed. Fantasia has also said that the trust and bond between Vincent and Red Rose must be mutual to the point where the two are no longer considered as a separate being, but to that of one, which can allow Red Rose to manifest its power through Vincent and him being able to fully control it without too much trouble. This is later demonstrated when a defiant Vincent utters to Neo when he, Lightning and Rose were captured that he will not let anybody destroy the world, a moment in which his heart and mind became one with Red Rose and, without his notice, allowed it to lend him all of its power and eventually gave him the chance to break free from his captivity, as well as additionally letting him be able to fully bring out the power of his Overexceed ability. 'Blue Sword' The katana that Jay once had was given to Vincent in honor of his name. Vincent does not often use the sword itself, however, he does use at times when Red Rose will prove unable to be a good choice when in combat. The sword has a very high durability and is strong enough to cut even through steel, however, it can not cut through harder solid objects such as concrete and crystals, but can still be able to leave a mark on them. The sword has also been demonstrated to hold supernatural capabilities, exemplified when Jay had managed to cut through a large group of Unknowns on his own, with the sword seemingly not leaving its sheath, until a second later where all the Unknowns were sliced in rapid succession before fading away. Another is shown in one of Fantasia's flashback of Jay and the previous Universe Crew, where the sword was shown to be able to cut through enemies from far away distances. The sword's durability is first displayed when it is able to withstand and, combined with its strength, easily knocked back Beast's Ionic Spear, despite the latter bearing large amounts of power and having been charged up. It has also been shown to be able to deflect projectiles, such as bullets, fire blasts, energy blasts, etc. Jay and Vincent have both displayed the sword's power and abilities, however, Vincent has been able to completely tap the sword's inner power, much like Jay, though him originally holding back its power for unknown reasons. The sword is mostly sheathed in an ornate, black and tan scabbard. After it was passed down to Vincent, however, the sword had been absorbed into Red Rose, likely stemming from its supernatural properties, as well as its connection to the demonic arm. Vincent is able to summon the sword at will from within Red Rose, however, the scabbard is no longer with it when called upon, unlike before. Another thing worth noting about the sword is that, despite being absorbed by Red Rose into Vincent, it was not destroyed along with it and with the rest of Vincent's powers at the end of the Universe Crew-Dark Alliance war, as Vincent is still able to call it out whenever he wants. Later on in Chapter V - Season 1, it was explained by Fantasia, and later by Jay as well, that, though the sword was indeed absorbed by Red Rose to become a manifestation of its power as well, it was not necessarily a part of Red Rose afterwards, with Jay later explaining that the sword does indeed have supernatural capabilities on its own, but had become a part of Vincent instead of Red Rose. It was also revealed that, much like Red Rose, it is able to manifest in a spectral form too, however, this will only happen if the wielder is focusing with it, where the wielder himself/herself enters a spectral form too. Vincent has begun to rely on the sword more after Chapter V and at the beginning of Chapter VI. To date, it has become Red Rose's replacement as Vincent's power. Relationships ---''Vincent's Relationships'' Quotes --- Vincent's Quotes '' Gallery 'Chapter I' VincentAndTheUniverseCrew(1).png|Vincent, alongside his friends in the Universe Crew (Chapter I - Season 1) 'Chapter II' 'Chapter III' 'Chapter IV' VincentUniverse(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Vincent, as he appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 VincentUniverse(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Vincent, as he appears in Season 3 of Chapter IV UniverseCrew(ChIV-SE2Artwork).PNG|Vincent, alongside the rest of the Universe Crew Vincent Universe -- artwork 4.png Vincent vs Lightning chapter 4.png|Vincent vs Lightning The Universe Crew.png|Vincent and the rest of the Universe Crew 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' 'Others' VincentAndPyra(8).png|Vincent, alongside his girlfriend, Pyra LazyDrawing(5).png|Vincent and Red LazyDrawing(2).png|Vincent being hugged by Amy The Universe Crew banner 1.png|Vincent in the "Universe Crew" banner for Chapter IV - Season 1 VincentLightningAndRose(1).png|Vincent with his two rivals, Lightning and Rose LazyDrawing(17).png|Vincent being hit by Aira on his head VincentAndHisFarem(3).png|Vincent along with the girls vincent x rika 1.png|Vincent and Rika Vincent and Stephanie -- anime artwork 1 with effects.png|An anime style version of Vincent and Stephanie Vincent Universe -- anime artwork 1.png|Vincent in a requested anime artwork Vincent and Pyra -- artwork 1.png Vincent and Mio -- artwork 1.jpg|Vincent and Mio Vincent and Pyra - anime 2.png Vincent and Pyra -- anime artwork 9.png|An anime version of Vincent and Pyra's kiss from "''Continue!" Vincent and Pyra -- anime artwork 3.jpg|An anime version of Vincent and Pyra's reunion in Chapter VI - Season 6 Vincent and Lightning -- anime artwork 1.png|Vincent and Lightning's fifth face-off (Anime made) Vincent Universe -- anime artwork 8.png Vincent and Pyra -- anime artwork 7.png Trivia * The Butler Outfit Vincent rarely wears in Stories from Summer ''is based off of Hayate Ayasaki's butler uniform from ''Hayate: The Combat Butler. * Vincent is among the characters to have a running gag in the series, with his most notable being the fact that he tends to create misunderstandings, albeit, unintentionally and indirectly. ** Another one of his running gags is that, if one of his friends were to say or do something quite illogical or simply idiotic (mostly Red in this case), he would hit them over the head. ** Another one of his is with Aira, as the two would always argue, even over the smallest of things. This ended by Chapter V. * In both Chapter II and Chapter VI, Vincent reveals a lot of things that he hates, all of which seem to be countless. * Vincent says in Chapter IV - Season 1: Episode 3 that he likes listening to instrumental and gaming soundtracks. * He seems to be fond of chocolates, so long as they don't have any nuts on them. * Despite not being visible, Vincent is actually wearing the Fireheart Necklace at all times, shown during close ups. He says in Chapter VI - Season 3: Episode 22 that the necklace is very important to him, as it reminds him of Pyra and admits about becoming uneasy and anxious when he misplaces and can't find it. This is shown through a few of his anime style artworks, where his "anime" counterpart can be seen wearing it. * Vincent has had the most physical design changes of all among the vast cast of characters in the series. Examples are below: ** He was given a darker shade of red as an outline to not confuse him with Red. ** His eyes were redesigned from blue to sky blue by Chapter I - Season 5. Eventually by Ch IV - Season 1, it was redesigned again, from sky blue to cyan-blue. The latter was also changed into a lighter tone by Chapter IV - Season 3. ** Through the cycle of the series' timeline, Vincent has drastically grown and matured in terms of appearance. ** In his anime artwork, his initial version had regular black hair and blue eyes. Eventually his hair changed from black to auburn black and his eyes from blue to cyan-blue. * Vincent has technically died 3 times in the whole series, the most out of anyone. He has also been consistently brought back to life through these. The first time was when Maddy managed to bring his soul back to his body, the second was because of Red Rose manifesting itself to revive him and the third thanks to Devilry bringing him back to life. ** Interestingly, he has died at least once per chapter, dying in Chapters I, II and VI and then being revived in the same or following episode. * Vincent's color motif is cyan and red. Category:Stick Fighters Wiki Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character) Category:Stickman Universe (Protagonist) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer